This is My Reason
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: Naruto tells his father his reason for protecting a village he hates. T for mature ideas that some may not be able to comprehend.


This should be entertaining for me. It's why I believe Naruto would still protect the village and it's people even though they hate him.

My Reason...

Ever since I can remember I've been beaten, nearly killed, spit on, harrassed, teased, held back, silenced, insulted, kicked in the nuts, kicked while I was down, and had asolutely no luck with women. The village sees me as a pariah, something to take out all of their negative emotions on.

The plumbing not working? It's Uzumaki's fault.

Your dog crapped on the carpet? It's Uzumaki's fault.

Your grandma beat you with a paddle made of two hundred year old petrified cheese and called you a dumbass for getting a D in class? It's Uzumaki's fault.

Yes, I have recieved some fairly odd reasons when I asked why I was being beat.

It's hard at times, defending people who would charish my death like they would the birth of a child. I will admit I have had thought of the destruction of people, even imagined the glee I would feel from seeing there blood on my hands as punishment for there negative actions towards me. I even once dreamt of what might have happened had I willingly allowed Sasuke to go to sound, and not only that, but followed him. I can easily say that my predictions of destruction would have come true if that were the case.

For you see, I am no idiot or heathen, not as I am depicted by the masses. I am not a demon, but I will tell you no lies and say that I am a saint. I have slain others in the name of money, as all ninja who belong to a village do. All of the lives I've taken were fathers, sons, brothers, sisters, mothers, daughters. But some of them were also scoundrels, thieves, murderers and rapists, corrupted poloticians, and even cultists. Even if I was not payed I would still have killed those that I had been assigned for one very simple reason...

The village is the bane of my existence. Everything about it mocks me. Their half truthful beliefs, their chosen generosity, the way the treat a traitor as though he were a king when the one who remains loyal is forgotten and left to rot. Yes, I have every reason to hate my village of origin, and it is within my power to destroy it should I so choose. In truth I do hate it, when I am long dead and this village has fallen into despair, I shall laugh while in my specialized pit in hell.

But for as long as I live no harm will come to this village. I am not content, but others are. What right have I to take that away from them? I apologize to every person I kill because I am sorry to rob them of their happiness, and only do so because it prolongs the happiness of those in my village.

Everyday I see it in the way their children play and lovers simply hold their hands while walking. I know that If I had such a feeling of joy in me that I would fight tooth and nail to protect, so for those who can not and live in my village I do it for them. That is the reason I stay loyal to the leaf, the reason I do not turn on them and raise my blade to their throats...

And now, that is the reason I raise my blade to yours. I apologiz for this, for stealing your happiness. Forgive me," with that, the blonde haired young man slit the throat of his father. He had discovered long ago who the leader of the Akatsuki was, and why he pursued these ends. It startled him to know that his own father, Kazama Arashi, had faked his own death, summoned the Nine Tailed Fox, and planned to use his own son as a sacrifice to see his goal accomplished. It saddened him more than he would ever tell anyone. The fact that he was the only one who felt this sadness was his only consolation.

Naruto resheathed his sword and walked out of the dingy lair of his father and into the bright sun. As the sun warmed his skin he felt something stir within him and just somehow knew... that he had made someone happy. A swift wind touseled his hair and as he turned to nothing more to dust in it's caress, he smiled, for once, a true smile._ I have made them content._

The end.

A/N: I hope that you all enjoy this.


End file.
